vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DisaPP
Leave a message to me here! Hi! Welcome to the wiki!! Leave a message on my talk page if you ever need anything. (: Chevsapher ♪ talk 23:42, January 15, 2014 (UTC) @ your edits Songs featuring OLIVER, please see the comment section for discussion. I had to temp lock the page to prevent further errors in editing. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:14, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for commenting about your actions. And thanks for helping. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:32, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Adding song pages to producer pages I've noticed that you make a lot of song pages, which is great, but it would be nice if you added the songs to the Page listings on the producers' pages: If the song producer (or producers) has a page, add the song in the Featured Works section of it with the Infobox song template. -- ;) (see sasakure.UK's page for an example) -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 04:43, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Re:Demo songs If a demo song has reached the required minimum viewcount to be listed on a Vocaloid's featuring page, then I would say it's safe go ahead and list it. ;) Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:23, April 1, 2014 (UTC) About uploads Hello, if you're going to continue uploading images for the Featured Song pages, could you start using the license menu? I am trying to keep all the images in check so I can maintain which are being used and which are not. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:06, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :If you use the Special ' ' page or Add a Photo button. :Click More Options :And view the Licensing menu. :The License will be Featured song images -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:32, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Hello. Just to let you know, the template automatically sorts an image into a category, so you don't need to double add the template and category. The option for the category is for those who don't want to use the template. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:03, April 19, 2014 (UTC) LEON featured songs Hey DisaPP.... it's awesome you've been updating the featured songs listings, but I noticed you removed some of LEON's songs because the uploader's account was deleted. I'm going to be restoring the entries; just because a song is deleted doesn't mean it should be removed from the listings. The songs were still "notable" in their time. For example, many of SeeU's songs were deleted when CreCrew shut down, and magnet remains one of the most popular Vocaloid songs of all time even though minato disabled the Nico upload. Thanks for everything you do!!! I always look forward to seeing the work you've done on the listings. (: Chevsapher ♪ talk 20:11, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, reprint links would be awesome. Thank goodness; it's always a shame when songs are lost forever. Just be sure to leave the original links; I believe there's a yt_id2 parameter you should be able to use? Chevsapher ♪ talk 15:58, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Ppppsssst..... don't forget to tag icons for deletion with when you take them off the featuring pages and they aren't needed anymore ;) Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:52, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Songs featuring Clara I checked the article, and this one was unlocked two days ago by Bunai. Apparently she simply forgot remove the "locked article" notification after do that. Adept-eX (talk) 17:16, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Confusion about the "Song featuring VOCALOID" categories Apparently Mihaelandnate and you had a confusion on how the Song articles are categorized. In most of the cases, the Song articles are tagged with the singer of the ORIGINAL version of the song, nothing else. The Succeeding versions aren't take into account, despite being more or less legit. I applied a short block, because you were editing faster than I could revert the changes. It should end around the next hour. Any issue contact me, or report it to Bunai. Adept-eX (talk) 18:02, July 8, 2014 (UTC) re: BORDERLESS Sorry for directing you to edit the "trios" page. Apparently I thought individual pages for the Zola vocalist were created months ago, turns out there is only one. I guess I will have to wait to see if solo pages can be of use. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:41, August 15, 2014 (UTC) yuukiss Hello! I noticed you've added some songs to yuukiss works. Although I'm not against it, I find it odd to add songs she didn't made herself. Is it really fine to do that? If so, I might need to update some pages :/ Just wanted to know. --Bluemask (talk) 02:36, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :Oooo. I see! Thanks for the examples :D. --Bluemask (talk) 14:57, September 7, 2014 (UTC) About Songs featuring VOCALOID Hello. I'm trying to reduce and organize the amount of red links the wiki has accumulated over the years/recent months. So for future editing involving the "Songs featuring "VOCALOID" " pages, try to not put the producers name in the |mainproducer = parameter nor manually link their name. I have gathered all the 'red links' from each page and will be creating a project page for them so they are not lost. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:39, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Songbox Yes! I know, I messed up, that was my mistake! I just corrected it with the new song page I posted, SOLEDAD. I knew I wasn't supposed to put the whole link, it just slipped my mind with the last few.. ^^" Terribly sorry!! OtterJiang STOP don't undo my edits. i was getting rid of a planty song. oops. sorry. EmbraceEvil Duet Pages Could you also make a category for English duet songs? NickTheWoodenToaster Kazutya I got a lot of the information from Crocodile Tears' page on VocaloidLyrics and his name is down as Kazucha if you'd like to change that....>_<NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 21:44, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Trio I checked on a Japanese Trio Song that had Miku(?) and Len in the chorus and the song was in the category. NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 00:16, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Comment Removal Hello. I removed your old comment on あの子がボクを怖がりません. The English title "That Girl Doesn't Scare Me" seen on Nico English is a fan-'mis'translation. 怖がり > 怖がる is an intransitive verb, so あの子が that girl-subject 僕を me-object 怖がり be afraid of ません not ''should be "That Girl Isn't Scared of Me". I corrected the article, and because I thought your comment might bring confusion, I removed your comment. Thank you for understanding in advance. Damesukekun (talk) 23:27, June 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: Derivatives Sure. I try to leave it open so that all the known Vocaloid voicebanks have covered it by some means, but if it looks like it is getting repetitive we'll have to inform people to post the covers on Songlist pages. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:59, July 30, 2015 (UTC) zola i don't think any of the zola's have their own individual notable pages EmbraceEvil (talk) 03:42, August 15, 2015 (UTC) shouldn't they have individual pages tho? EmbraceEvil (talk) 23:01, August 15, 2015 (UTC) k EmbraceEvil (talk) 00:20, August 16, 2015 (UTC) DWC About the dark woods circus singers, Kaito is never credited once, not on the niconico version, not on the album. And it's pretty obvious that it's len singing that part.Misstress of the heavenly yard (talk) 21:48, December 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Ganbaru Yo Hi, yes, I did NOT add the English lyrics to the page. There was an anon edit when I first got on here that caused me to click on the page in the first place. All I did was change the formatting for the Rin/Len demo (not cover) and fix the "Roman" issue on the page as well. Additionally, when I look through the edits it tells me there was no English to begin with..? It could have been your browser's translator. EDIT: Actually, I'm pretty sure it was your translator. A lot of times pages are automatically translated, and one sure sign of it is that it changes English words like "is" to "IS." I did not do that. Remember to disable your translator and that should help. ^_^ I reverted the edits. 17:26,12/19/2015 Ugh, I hate getting into things that have nothing to do with me but... HoneyCandiez, it was your translator (if you use one) that translated the Japanese lyrics to English... NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 17:36, December 19, 2015 (UTC) : On my page it's Japanese... and I reverted the edits TO that version... so... that's odd. 17:42,12/19/2015 As mentioned above, you who added the english lyrics. And thanks Toaster for comment (^ｰ^)ﾉ That's just a tip for you in the future don't make the same mistakes and cause editions without need to the page. I hope you understand ''now. DisaPP (talk) 17:59, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ganbarou Yo Thank you for letting me know! Ah gosh, I must've been moving so fast I barely even noticed x'D I'm so sorry! Thanks for catching that! CykeP (talk) 21:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC)CykeP Background template usage Can you explain why you're adding the 'background' template to song pages that have actual background? A lot of songs (without the commentary of the author) will not have a 'rich' background. There has not been a standard as to how much length or content a background section would have, even with the addition to the guidelines. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:51, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Aizai Would you mind if I took Seven Deadly Loves from you? I really like that song and it doesn't seem you've been working on it. Misstress of the heavenly yard (talk) 22:30, January 23, 2017 (UTC)